Beautiful Surprise
by beautifullife0
Summary: Regina finds out she is pregnant and her and Robin's journey together
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Warning: there will be sex, birth and some unpleasantness lol

Regina had come home to Robin waiting for her, she smiled but yawned. Robin noticed how tired Regina looked when she walked in but he didn't say anything with the risk of getting his head bitten off.

"Hi Robin…" Regina said tiredly.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you doing?" Robin asked, hoping she would tell him what was going on with her.

"I'm tired, and my stomach feels funny." Regina explained.

Robin looked at her, "What do you mean funny?" he asked.

"It feels like I'm going to throw up, I'm not right now but maybe eventually" Regina explained as she took off her shoes and sat on the stairs as she let Robin hold her. Robin let Regina lay on him, he rubbed her back. "Robin…" At that moment Regina covered her mouth and tried to make it to the bathroom before she threw up but she wasn't that successful as vomit erupted from her mouth through her hand and all over the floor. Robin picked her up and ran to the nearest bathroom, where he rubbed her back as she threw up everything that was in her stomach.

"Oh sweetheart, it's ok I'm here." Robin said as he rubbed her back, he felt every heave that she made.

"Do you want to see the doctor?" Robin asked as he rubbed her back.

"Not yet, it could just be something random like a food that didn't agree with me…I also had an urgent and unpleasant time in the bathroom earlier today so it could be food related." Regina didn't want to go into that much detail about that incident.

Robin understood, "Ok sweetheart, let me know."

They cuddled on the couch for a while after dinner, once Regina fell asleep Robin brought her upstairs to their bedroom and put her to bed and climbed in beside her.

Hours later Regina sat up sweating and crying, she didn't want to wake up Robin so she stayed quiet until she calmed down enough to get up for some water.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Robin asked, and Regina jumped.

"I went to get some water, but I still feel unpleasant right now."

Robin just held her until she fell asleep again, he was going to bring her to the doctor if she wasn't better after tomorrow.

The next day Regina was already downstairs getting ready for work, she still looked a little pale but she was eating some toast so that was a good sign. She smiled at Robin and kissed him goodbye for the day and was off.

That day in the office she took out a pregnancy test from her purse and took it, she looked down and it had the word PREGNANT on it.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything and the warnings from chapter one still apply.

This is a shorter chapter

Regina looks at the test and she sits on the floor of her office, she got dizzy while trying to process the news. She called and made an appointment with her doctor for confirmation and to start prenatal care. Emma walks into the office to see Regina sitting down with a test in her hand.

"Are you pregnant Regina?" Emma asked as she sat down in front of her friend, who was trying to process the information so she just nodded yes. Emma hugged Regina tight, she felt Regina tighten her hug. She knew Regina didn't want to admit that she was scared and needed comforting from a friend.

"It will be ok Regina, I promise." Emma said as she looked at Regina's face. And then that's when Regina couldn't hold in her crying anymore and she balled in front of her friend as she felt Emma comfort her. They stayed in the hug for what seemed to be a long time, Emma helped her stand up and sit on the couch. "What do you need me to do Regina? I'm here for you always." Emma said as Regina smiled through her tears.

"Please come with me to my confirmation appointment, I'm nervous and I don't want to tell Robin yet until I'm sure I truly am." Regina explained. "Yes of course I will, when is it?" Emma asked as she got out her calendar app to put it in her phone.

"Tomorrow, at ten." Regina answered as she smiled at Emma.

"I will be there, let's go together. That way I have no chance of being late, I will meet you at your house and we can go…if that's ok?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, I would like that very much Emma I really appreciate this." Regina said.

"Of course Regina, you are my best friend and I love you so it's a no brainer." Emma said as she smiled at Regina and rubbed her back.

"Thank you Emma, you are my best friend too and I also love you and I'm so grateful for you and your friendship." Regina replied back but then Emma noticed Regina's face just lose all color and before Emma could successfully get something Regina threw up all over the place. Emma tried her best to catch the vomit in the trash can but it just ended up everywhere. Emma just comforted her and when she was done she helped Regina to her car and into the passenger side.

"Let's take you home and if you want I can stay…will Robin be home?" Emma asked.

"Please, stay…he will be out tonight on a camping trip with his merry men." Regina said.

"Ok, it's a sleepover then…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Surprise

I don't own anything, warnings from chapter one still apply

Emma and Regina had settled into the living room and started watching a movie to help keep Regina calm. Emma had some of her stuff over because she had ran to her house quick to get her clothes for tomorrow as well as pajamas, Emma was happy to help her friend who she had never seen like how she was when she walked into her office earlier.

"Thank you Emma, I really needed someone right now and the first person I thought of was you." Regina said. "Thank you Regina, I'm very happy to help you. Thank you." Emma said as she smiled at her friend.

"Do you want to take a bath to feel better Regina?" Emma asked, Regina thought about it and then she nodded yes. But she didn't want to be alone as she did. "Emma, will you stay with me in there? I don't want to be alone." Regina asked, and Emma nodded yes. "Of course!" Emma said as she smiled at Regina and Regina smiled back at Emma and actually chuckled a little at how excited Emma sounded when she answered. That's when they paused the movie and made their way upstairs, Emma was in awe of Regina's bedroom and en suite. Her bathroom was massive, there was a huge Jacuzzi tub with jets on the far wall where there was a huge vanity counter with two sinks. There was a standing glass shower in the corner by the toilet, which had its own little area without a door.

"Wow! So someone could take a bath, shower and poop at the same time. That's great!" Emma said but didn't realize it was completely out loud.

"Yes, so someone could shower or take a bath and the person on the toilet isn't seen unless someone sits right in front of them. I planned it that way, I didn't want the chance of being seen while I do something that personal." Regina explained to Emma, who was still examining the bathroom. "So you and Robin use the toilet while you two are in here together and you never see each other? I don't believe it." Emma laughed and Regina blushed, "Maybe, I haven't seen him but maybe he's seen me? I'm not sure because my favorite thing in here is this jet tub. I spend a lot of time in it." Regina said as Emma lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. Emma had started Regina's bath and helped her get in, she sat on the floor by her to keep her company. Which Regina appreciated, so she smiled at Emma.

"I know we are just good friends but when we sleep, will you sleep in my bed with me?" Regina asked.

"Sure! I want to be here for you in any way I can, for a minute I thought you were going to ask me to come into the tub with you." Emma laughed, and Regina smiled. "It is big enough for two naked adults to be in here without touching our parts…it's up to you if you want to." Regina said smiling and Emma had started to get undressed, "I really could use a bath, my back hurts today." Emma replied as she stepped into the tub, Regina slightly looked at her friend's bum as she sat down.

"This tub is amazing Regina! No wonder you love to take one as much as you can, if I had a tub like this I would too." Emma laughed.

"Emma…never mind it's silly…" Regina blushed. "What is it Regina? You can tell me anything, we are close now." Emma said as she looked at Regina.

"I have been having trouble doing some things and I was wondering if you could help me in some way?" Regina asked.

"Yes of course, like what?"

Regina blushed, and that's when Emma knew it wasn't just anything…

TBC


End file.
